Looking Through the Window
by Sahara-1497
Summary: A certain little one get fiesty while waiting for his yami.


Ok. Hi everybody. This is one of my first fics of hopefully many. It's a one shot so I hope you like it. Anyways my narrator is a little off character but people can get nasty when they're horny. (cough American Pie cough)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But it would be super cool if I did.

Warning: When characters in my fics are mad I like to make them swear so you've been warned.

Please R&R.

I look out the window towards the full moon. Tonight of all nights he decides to go out. "Hanging with his buds." Like I don't know what that means. He's fucking around with God knows who and where. For all know my yami may not even be coming home tonight. But tonight of all nights he decides to go out. Tonight is the fifth anniversary of us going out. Officially. God sometimes he can be the most caring and protective person I know then the next he's forgetting my birthday or Christmas. Well I guess I can forgive him for that. I mean he never really celebrated Christmas, or Valentine's Day or even Easter. But still you'd think he'd remember tonight.

I actually went into the sex shop to buy toys. I was redder then 'our' new dildo is but I bought it.

We made fucking plans to fuck and what does he do? He goes fucking man hunting with those four fucking bastards who I thought were my friends. As if they don't know I'm not waiting for him. Waiting for him to take my in his arms, nuzzle the top of my head, kiss my gently then plunge his tongue into my mouth teasing my own, grinding against me as he brings me over to our bed.

Just wait till he gets home just wait. I'll kill him. I have to wear this really uncomfortable underwear that he likes because they glow in the dark. Whoopee do! I'll buy him a glow stick and shove it up his fucking ass! See how he likes it rather then my dick!! Ooo just you wait till he gets home.

I look up again toward the moon and try to calm my thoughts. I really love him and I think that's what hurts so much. I didn't want to fall in love so quickly. Just snap and I'm his. I hate not being in control.

I wish he was here. I know I could never hurt him but still I wish he wouldn't do this. The clock chirps behind me. One o'clock, he was supposed to be home three hours ago. I get off my chair and start pacing.

He better be on his death bed in the hospital. The clerk about to call me telling me in

Three

Two

One

RING

AHHHHH! Holy Shit I didn't mean it. I grab the phone and answer shaking. Hello?

**It's me. I'll be home in five minutes. **

YAY! It's him but all I choke out it is a very irritated whatever. Click. Oh he knows now just how fucking pissed off I am. You know what screw his ass. He can fuck himself. I sure as hell am not fucking him. The bathroom's over there asshole. I'll even be nice and bring him a towel to click up his oh so yummy cum. Grr I'm supposed to be mad at him and all I can think of is how good he tastes as he grabs my hair so tight I think he's gonna rip it out of my head as he screams my name and climaxes coming in my mouth.

No. No. No. I can't think about that right now. I hear him come in through the front door walking quickly to get to our room. I get ready to scream at him for being late and for making me wait so long.

He opens the door slowly and it takes all I have not to run over to him and kiss him. But I keep my eyes narrowed.

**Yugi, I'm so sorry about-** I cut him off quickly.

Yeah fucking right you're sorry. So how many guys did you fuck tonight Yami! Was Bakura good? Or maybe you fucked Marik? Joey? Seto? Or perhaps Duke? I'm almost positive you didn't fuck Tristan but maybe you did?

He tried desperately to contradict me but I won't let him.

Don't you fucking interrupt me? Did you even remember what fucking day it was? Do you remember what we fucking planned?

With every word I speak I step closer to him while he backs into a corner. I didn't even notice the bag he brought in.

Where the fuck were you?!!!

I watch with angered amethyst eyes as he hands me a bag.

**Happy Anniversary Yugi. I was out getting you this.** He spins around me, leaving me shocked holding a bag. His last glance glaring at me as he leaves the room.

I look down into the bag see a small box. I carefully open it as see a promise ring big enough to fit my finger. I walk out of the room slowly. Thankfully for us Grandpa had to go to this convention so he wasn't there.

I see Yami standing by the window looking up at what I presumed was the moon.

Yami I'm sorry I just- well when you said- I sighed deeply. I just didn't know where you were. I hate to say this but I have to. Please look at me.

Yami turned his cold red eyes toward me.

I love you.

Yami's eyes lightened as his mouth opened slightly. He dropped his gaze to the floor. **I love you too Yugi. I wanted to tell you tonight but Joey took off with Seto and Duke went looking for Tristan. I really didn't want to go with Bakura and Marik because we both know what they do when they're alone. **

I blush slightly knowing we do the same thing. He walked over to me taking the box containing the ring from me.

**I love you. I always have. I don't like to be mushy but I thought I'd get you something you deserve. I didn't mean to be so late but I didn't fuck anyone. And I'm really surprised you would accuse me of that but with that crowd I see where you would be having a hard time trusting me but I really want you too.**

He took my hand and pulled out the silver ring that had two snakes attempting to bite each other. One's eye was purple the other was red. Just like Yami and me. I look up at him as he slips it on my finger.

I do trust you. I don't trust them. I just...I'm sorry. I-

He cut me off my kissing me. He pulled back just as I got use to his mouth kissing mine. I turn toward the window as his arms slip around my waist. I look up at the moon and silently thank it for attempting to comfort me when nothing was wrong.

Yami slowly tugs me away from then window and back up into our bedroom. And this time we're just going to go with the flow.


End file.
